Watching the Doctor
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: The Doctor's companions watch their elder Doctor and sees what happens starting from the Tenth Doctor's moments of sadness and grief and continuing on. Who is the White Guardian who gathered them?…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: I am having lots of surgeries in the coming weeks please be patient with me when it comes to updates. Thanks I appreciate it**

* * *

 **Author's Note 3: This is dedicated to all the victims and families of the victims of the Manchester Bombing. Say a pray for them in the review to show your support**

* * *

 **Introduction**

The Doctor's companions watch their elder Doctor and sees what happens starting from the Tenth Doctor's moments of sadness and grief and continuing on. Who is the White Guardian who gathered them?…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

The White Guardian had decided that the companions needed to know about what happens with the Doctor. Do her eyes glowing blue and gold she gathers who she thought needed to know the things that were coming for the Doctor. She reaches through time and space gathering the companions and fixing the fixed points she was taking people out off.

There was a bright flash and companions of the Doctors found themselves in a room that had a big TV and comfortable chairs. There was also food on the table.

"What the hell is going on?" Amy Pond yells

"Mum?" Anthony Williams asks

"Anthony?" Amy asks before hugging his tight

"Rory?" Brian Williams asks his son

"Dad", Rory says hugging his Dad

"Mother, Father", River Song says

"Melody", Amy says hugging her daughter

"Rose!", Mickey Smith says hugging Rose

"Mickey. I thought I wouldn't see you again", Rose says hugging Mickey back

"Rosie", Jack Harkness says hugging Rose after Mickey let go

"Donna? How are you here? I wiped your memory!" says the Tenth Doctor

Donna slaps the Tenth Doctor hard.

"That was for wiping my memory in the first place", Donna Noble says angrily

"Not to break up this moment but what the hell is going on?" Jackie Tyler asks

Everyone was eyeing the others with distrust and surprise. The White Guardian appears in the room.

"Everyone I have gathered you all here to watch moments of the Doctor's life. You will be seeing what happens with himself and his companion. There is food and drink on the table there. Toilets and bedrooms to rest between memories", the White Guardian says

"Who are you?" Martha Smith-Jones asks

"I am the White Guardian. Now all of you introduce yourselves and get ready. I will be leaving you too it now. I will pop in from time to time. Watch and listen carefully", the White Guardian says before disappearing

"So who will start?" Jack asks

"I am the Ninth Doctor", Nine says

"I am the Tenth Doctor. Wouldn't this cause a major paradox?" Ten asks

"We will have to ask the White Guardian when she appears next", John Tyler answers

"Who are you? You look just like me", Ten says

"I am John Tyler. I am married to Rose", John says

"I am Rose Tyler. I am married to my John who is a clone of the Doctor", Rose says

"I am Romana III. Time Lady. Former Lady President of Gallifrey", Romana says

"I am Irving Braxiatel. Time Lord. Brother of the Doctor", Brax says

"I am Reinette", Reinette says

"I am Charlotte Lux", Charlotte says nervously

"I am Winston Churchill", Churchill says

"I am Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart", the Brigadier says

"I am Astrid Peth", Astrid says

"I am Craig Owens", Craig says

"I am Nefertiti. Queen of Egypt and friend of the Doctor", Nefertiti says

"I am Cleopatra. I was a wife of the Doctor", Cleopatra says

"I am Queen Elizabeth the 1st. I was a wife of the Doctor", Elizabeth says

"I am River Song. Current wife of the Doctor", River says

"Didn't know he had it in him to marry", Jack says

"Long story", River says with a smirk

"Lets continue. I am Elizabeth the Tenth. Or Liz 10. I am the Queen of Great Britain", Liz 10 says

"I am Leela", Leela says from beside Romana

"I am Jack Harkness", Jack says

"I am Jackie Tyler and the is my husband Pete and son Tony", Jackie says

"I am Mickey Smith", Mickey says

"I am his wife Martha Smith-Jones", Martha says

"I am Sarah Jane Smith and this is my son Luke", Sarah Jane says

"I am Donna Noble", Donna says

"I am Donna's Grandfather Wilfred Mott", Wilfred says

"I am the Doctor's daughter and clone Jenny Noble", Jenny says grinning

"Your alive?" Ten asks shocked

"Yes Dad. Been looking for you forever", Jenny says grinning

"I am Amelia Pond-Williams. Call me Amy", Amy says

"I am Rory Williams her husband and this is my dad Brian Williams and adopted son Anthony Williams", Rory says

"I think that is everyone. So what do you say we get comfy and start to watch the Doctors life", Jack says smirking and dropping down into a chair with a bowl of popcorn

Everyone starts to take seats and get comfortable as the screen flickers to life to start watching the Doctor's life…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please say a pray for the Manchester victims and families in the review to show we are thinking about them**


End file.
